


now he's gone, but i'm still here.

by luvelles (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, anyways did i mention spinel did an uh-oh like a REALLY BAD UH-OH, but its not a theory she actually is and everyone knows it, but uh not him i guess haha you'll see, rejuvenated steven, spinel did an uh-oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvelles
Summary: in which an old face takes the place of their little man.orin which steven did poof after first slicing spinel with her own weapon, and .. simply rejuvenates.. just like everyone else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	now he's gone, but i'm still here.

**Author's Note:**

> a short little idea i couldn't get out of my head.

Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth were the ones that had found the five gems lying on the grass.

 _Five_ gems. That shiny rose-pink diamond on the ground was a shock to them all. Not because it was a diamond in itself, no, the trio had already known about Rose Quartz’s secret identity. But instead because Steven was half-human, and humans, hybrid or not, didn’t poof.

The Spinel’s gem had been bubbled away and sent to the basement as soon as the trio had brought the poofed gems back to the beach house.

Four of them had reformed memoryless, and Bismuth soon figured out, along with the help of the object the Spinel had been carrying, that they had been rejuvenated.

It was a grueling process, figuring out how to get their memories back, but they managed.

Pearl had gone to believe that Lapis was her owner, and stated simply that as long as Lapis existed, she would serve her. Remembering conversations they had either eavesdropped on or heard from Steven, they figured out that Lapis had to simply _not exist._ It was easy, once they found out what they actually had to do. Lapis and Peridot had fused in front of Pearl, and just like that, her spell was broken. 

Garnet had reformed unfused, so Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot had to create a situation where Ruby and Sapphire would have to refuse again. It was a close call that almost winded up with Ruby being shattered, but it had worked nonetheless.

Garnet was unrecognizable when she appeared. She looked like a human-but-not-really-human version of that pink and blue mixed cotton candy Steven had introduced to them so long ago.

They had to remind Garnet of her component's love for eachother, they had to remind her of the _truth._

It was harder then it was for Pearl, but they got it done.

Amethyst had to have been the hardest one. Much work had to be done for her. Trying to re-create her wacky personality, and going over and doing all the things she loved doing. They had to help her be her own person again.

She took the longest time, but it was worth it in the end, because they eventually got their goofy, fun-loving friend back.

  
  


By the time Spinel’s injector had been removed and the town had nearly been almost completely cleaned up, Steven still hadn’t reformed yet.

  
  


* * *

The gems were all in the beach house, each doing their own various thing. Steven’s gem laid neatly in a wicker basket on the tea table by the couch. It started out as a simple day, not unlike any other from the recent few weeks.

Lapis was the first to notice the gem start to glow.

They all gathered around the table with excited expressions on their faces.

The gem floated up into the air and shone brightly.

A figure eventually floated down and shone white for a few more seconds before the light faded away, revealing the form of the gem standing on top of the table, staring down at them with sparkling eyes.

The room went deathly silent as all but newly-reformed eyes’ widened.

_“Pink?!”_


End file.
